The Folk Dance
by kungfupandaprodigy
Summary: It's that time of the year again. The time where friends and family come together. It is also the time when the folk dances happen. But, the question is, will it be a time when two people come together as one after the dance.


'**Sup, Guys. I worked on another TiPo one shot and here it is. **

444444

In the Valley of Peace, the winter feast was a time to have fun. It was a time to spend time with your family and loved ones. Kung Fu Masters from all over the country had gathered on this cheerful day at Mr. Ping's noodle shop. Their traditional celebration at the Jade Palace had been completely forgotten about, courtesy of a black and white warrior - a warrior who chose his family and loved ones over the respected tradition of the kung fu masters. As the bickering between villagers, kung fu masters, and kids continued, Grandmaster Shifu ascended one of the chairs in Mr. Ping's restaurant. He was about to make an announcement about most people's favorite part of the holiday - the folk dances. The folk dances were when couples of all ages, sizes, and species would dance together, growing closer all the while. Grandmaster Shifu cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, and when he was sure everyone was listening, he said, "Citizens of the Valley of Peace... _and _respected kung fu masters, we are about to begin most peoples' favorite part of the holiday: the folk dance. It will be held in the town circle. Find your loved ones, and let the dancing begin!" The citizens cheered and practically stampeded into the dance area. Po smiled as he lingered behind and saw the cheery look on Shifu's face. He helped his father quickly clean the dishes and put them away. He wanted to join the dances too. He blushed when he thought about a certain tiger. While he was heading to the town hall, Tigress stayed at the edge of the dance floor, not bothering to join in. A certain snake noticed this and slithered over to her.

"Why aren't you dancing, Tigress?" Viper asked.

Tigress flinched in thought, obviously bothered by something. "I don't care to dance, Viper," Tigress calmly replied.

"But at the palace, you said this was your favorite part-," Viper told her but was interrupted.

"I know I said that. But this is different. I actually have to dance here. I'm content with just watching," Tigress said.

But Viper kept on going, "It's just dancing. If you enjoy it, you should do it."

Tigress calmed her temper and replied, "Please, Viper." Luckily, Viper gave up trying to convince her and went back into the crowd of dancing people, looking for someone in particular. Tigress sighed in relief.

Tigress's relief didn't last long, though, as Master Shifu came along. He had heard the conversation between the tiger and snake.

"She's right, you know," he calmly said.

"Master?" Tigress replied in confusion, not expecting him to be siding with Viper.

Shifu shook his head and said, "I'm still learning many new things about friends and family, and how to celebrate. Even I have realized that celebration is important. Remember, daughter, today is a time for Péngyǒu hé jiārén."

Tigress nodded in understanding, but replied, "Father, I am content to just watch the dances instead of joining in on them." Her master and father replied, "It is not just that Tigress. I only hope that you join in and do not miss out on this opportunity." With that, he left her to her own thoughts. She looked at the people dancing in the town circle and sighed. _If only they knew why... _

She thought that she would finally get time to herself, but it was not to be. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and someone said, "The folk dances, huh. I never would have guessed." She whirled around and saw Po smiling at her. Unfortunately, she took his comment negatively. Turning away, she replied, "You think it's weird, right. Me, a hardcore kung fu master, interested in a folk dance." Po immediately realized he hadn't worded his previous statement correctly and apologized.

"I'm sorry, Tigress. My comment came out wrong. No, it does not make you seem weird. It makes you more awesome," he grinned. She smiled sadly and they stood in silence for a while, watching the dances quietly. Tigress felt guilty about Po not dancing and said, "Y'know, you can dance if you want." Po turned to her once again and said, "I know, but it's just that the woman that I love isn't there in the dance circle right now, and I don't even know if she wants to dance with _me_. This is a time to spend with friends and family."

But then he changed the subject, "Why aren't you dancing? You like the folk dances, right?"

Tigress nodded and said, "Yes, I like them, and I even used to sneak away from the Jade Palace to watch them, but I changed my mind about a_ctually_ dancing after a few incidents. I settled for watching them." Po became curious and decided to ask her something, "So, what incident made you not want to dance?"

Tigress looked down sadly and bluntly replied, "I prefer not to talk about it." But then she reconsidered her decision. She knew she could trust Po completely, and he was the best friend she ever had. Po interrupted her thoughts, "Oh, I am sorry for asking. But y'know if you want to get it off your shoulders, I'm here for you."

She smiled and said, "I know you're there for me. When are you not there? When Shen shot me with the cannon, you were there. When the bandits from the eastern side of town were about to capture me, you were there. Also, a bunch of other times when you were there. So I'll tell you why." She took in a heavy breath and continued, "As I said before, I used to sneak out the palace during the master's winter feast. When I first came here, I saw a young leopard who was very cute. But when I asked him if he wanted to dance, he rejected me in the worst way possible - he called me a monster. That evening, I sat at the edge of the dance circle, watching him dance with someone else. I was heartbroken, and vowed to never ask anyone to dance." When she finished, she was surprised when Po took her into a bear hug.

"I'm so sorry Tigress. It was wrong of him to call you a monster. You're a warrior who _defeats _monsters. And you're too beautiful to even be considered being close to a monster," Po finished, not realizing what he had confessed. Tigress gasped when he called her beautiful and smiled at him, both of them captivated by the peacefulness of the moment.

"Thank you, Po," Tigress said.

"No problem, Ti. I speak the truth. But, I have one thing to ask. You said you wouldn't ask anyone else to dance. What would you do if someone asked you?"

Tigress shook her head and said, "I'd accept, if they were nice and stuff. But, who would want to dance with me anyways?"

She didn't expect what happened next. Po took her paws in his and smiled, "I would."

Tigress gasped, "Y-You would? With me?"

"Yes, I would. Earlier, I said the woman I loved wasn't dancing. It was actually you. So, may I have this dance, Tigress?"

Tigress smirked and said, "My, my, trying to be so gentle man like. Of course, Dragon Warrior."

He slipped one paw out of hers and closed it around her waist. She put her free paw on his shoulder, and they both smiled at each other, starting to move along to the beat of the song. Po was mesmerized by Tigress's beautiful face, considering the little make up she had on. As they danced along at the edge of the group, they didn't notice Shifu watching them. He was smiling brightly, happy that Tigress had someone who could give her the love that he denied her. _I hope for you the best, Tigress. _

"Now, for that game of Mahjong with Mr. Ping," he said to himself, scurrying back to the noodle shop. The music slowly came to a close, and Po finished the dance by dipping Tigress. Po scratched his neck and mumbled, "You dance very well." Tigress smirked and said, "You're not too bad yourself." He smiled at the compliment and found himself leaning in. Instead of falling flat on his face when his eyes closed, he was met by Tigress's lips. They both thought the same thing.

_Is this really happening?_

But they deepened the kiss when Po put his arm around her waist and her around his neck.

When they broke, Tigress looked at him with half-lidded eyes and lay her head on his shoulder.

"I love you Po."

Po caressed her cheek and said, "I love you too, Ti, I love you too."

**Did you like it.**

**If you did, review, favorite, and follow.**

**Follow because there might be a second part. :) **

**Until then, it's kungfupandaprodigy signing off.**


End file.
